2011 Midwest Regional Championship
The 2011 Midwest Show Choir Regional Championship was a competition between Aural Intensity, the Dalton Academy Warblers, and the New Directions. The winner progressed to the 2011 National Show Choir Championship. The judges are Rod Remington, Sr. Mary Constance, and Tammy Jean Albertson. New Directions perform first and perform Get It Right and Loser Like Me which were written by Rachel along with the New Directions. They win first place. The Warblers perform Candles by Hey Monday and Raise Your Glass by P!nk Killer Wolf by Danzig and at last, Aural Intensity performed Jesus Is My Friend by Sonseed. __TOC__ Judges Rod Regionals 2011.png|'Rod Remington' - Local News Anchor, Gadabout|link=Rod Remington Tammy Regionals.png|'Tammy Jean Albertson' - Twitterer and former Tea Party candidate|link=Tammy Jean Albertson Sr. Mary Constance Regionals.png|'Sr. Mary Constance' - Nun and former exotic dancer|link=Sr. Mary Constance Setlists Aural Intensity Jesusismyfriend.png|Jesus Is My Friend Dalton Academy Warblers Looks a solo tonight.png|Candles|link=Candles Raiseyourglass.png|Raise Your Glass|link=Raise Your Glass Kurt Killer-Wolf.png|Killer Wolf|link=Killer Wolf New Directions Getitright.png|Get It Right|link=Get It Right Loserlikeme.png|Loser Like Me|link=Loser Like Me Awards Voting Table Trivia *This was the first time original songs were used in a competition. *The theatre used in this episode is also the same theatre used in Journey. Gallery CaptureCandles.PNG|Dalton Academy Warblers performing "Candles" Raise Your Glass.png|Dalton Academy Warblers performing "Raise Your Glass" Draft lens18018019module150637031photo 1307298335get it right.png|New Directions performing "Get It Right" Org song- Loser Like Me.jpg|New Directions performing "Loser Like Me" Rachel OriginalSong.png OriginalSong-Rachel2 copy.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-18h46m42s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-18h46m26s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-18h46m19s153.png Tammy Regionals.png Sr. Mary Constance Regionals.png Rod Regionals 2011.png CandlesKlaine.jpg CandlesKurt.jpg Loser like me gif.gif GetItRight.gif 635px-Gleerachelgetitright.png 2011 Midwest Regionals.png Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo5 250.gif Getright.jpg GIRBrittina.jpg GIRRachel.jpg Rachelsad.gif getitright-Glee.jpg Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo1 250.gif A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8 Large.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg Loserlikeme.jpg Originalrecap.jpg LoserLikeMe.gif Tumblr lk7ekmLvvI1qfji35o1 500.gif Tumblr m5ib32kgYI1ro8z60o2 250.gif Glee216-1103.jpg Glee216-1141.jpg tumblr li4qtwXiyh1qb1u9to1 500.gif|Loser Like Me Santana-LLM.png imagesCA3I7VWV.jpg imagesCAKW8SPO.jpg slushie machine.jpg LLMMM.gif Loser LIke Me-Glee.jpg tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo9 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo10 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo5 250.gif candles1.jpg Candless.jpg CaptureCandles.PNG CaptureCandles1.PNG CaptureCandles2.PNG CaptureCandles3.PNG CaptureCandles4.PNG CandlesBlaine.jpg CandlesKurt.jpg CandlesKlaine.jpg Tumblr m6g6tbZrf51qk71sao2 250.gif Candles!klaine.gif 664248 1300288828586 full.jpg tumblr ml076xatCs1qlujf1o7 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio1 r2 250.gif Jesus Is My Friend Glee.jpg jjjjesus.png jesus is a friend of mine.png Jesus848.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m14s154.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m11s130.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m09s113.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m08s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m07s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m03s39.png JESUSJESUS.jpg tumblr mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif jesus is a friend.png CandlesBlaine.jpg CandlesKurt.jpg CandlesKlaine.jpg Candles!klaine.gif 664248_1300288828586_full.jpg tumblr_ml076xatCs1qlujf1o7_250.gif Getright.jpg GIRBrittina.jpg GIRRachel.jpg Rachelsad.gif getitright-Glee.jpg A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8 Large.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg Loserlikeme.jpg Originalrecap.jpg LoserLikeMe.gif Glee216-1103.jpg Glee216-1141.jpg tumblr li4qtwXiyh1qb1u9to1 500.gif|Loser Like Me Santana-LLM.png imagesCA3I7VWV.jpg imagesCAKW8SPO.jpg slushie machine.jpg LLMMM.gif Loser LIke Me-Glee.jpg Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo5 250.gif Navigational Category:Competitions